¡Que vida la mía!
by Shadowcat-Riot
Summary: Emmett se levantaba todos los días a la msima hora, solo para poder ver a Rosalie desde su ventana. Basado en la canción ¡Que vida la mía! de Reik


¡Hola! Este es un fic dedicado a la pareja Emmett por Rosalie, la verdad es que no es mi pareja favorita (es Alice y Jasper) pero al escuchar la canción ¡Que vida la mía! - Reik (que por cierto se las recomiendo) se me ocurrió para esta pareja

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la magnifica Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos ^^**

Las 6:00 de la mañana. Sonó mi despertador como siempre a la misma hora, me desperté corriendo a toda prisa llegando a la ventana de mi cuarto, y ahí estabas tú… como siempre. Te vi riendo y caminando junto con tus amigas la pixie, la sonrojada y tú, probablemente van a la escuela juntas. Este simple momento que dura tan solo por mucho unos 15 segundos antes de que te pierdas en la calle. Cuando te vas solo me volteo y pego mi cabeza contra la pared una y otra vez diciéndome "idiota, idiota, idiota".

Y es lo mismo todos los días, me despierto en la mañana para verte pasar, y tenerte en mi mente por el resto del día. Ya van muchas veces que te encuentro en la calle, y siempre me digo a mi mismo "_Vamos Emmett, tan solo pregúntale su nombre", _pero no al final solo me decido por dar media vuelta y regresar a mi casa pensando en lo cobarde que soy, y solo limitarme a imaginarme tu risa… _**¡Que vida la mía! **_

Siempre, me pregunto como será estar a tu lado, y quiero saber si de verdad me conoces. Muchas veces siento que soy invisible para ti, que no significo nada. Quisiera que me mandaras una señal, una mirada solo para saber que si me conoces tan solo eso. Porque cuando te veo no me importa nada mas que tu, quisiera acariciar esa cabellera rubia, quisiera poder ver bien esos ojos azules que me hipnotizan solo quiero estar ahí a tu lado y me muero por probar tus labios que tantas veces he visto, rojos tan irresistibles como tú.

2:00 de la madrugada, de nuevo el reloj me avisa que ya es tarde. Pero no puedo dormir, por mas que lo intente tu imagen siempre llega a mi cabeza, y lo peor cuando logro dormir sueño contigo, lo odio porque no puedo hacer nada mas, soy un cobarde por mas que lo he intentado siempre termino igual. Solo me conformo con mirarte otro día, todo este amor que llevo dentro no es para nadie más que para ti pero mi debilidad de hablarte hace que se desperdiciado.

Un día como todos en la mañana, te veo con tus dos amigas, pero detrás de ustedes llegan dos chicos, uno rubio alto y de ojos azules, se parece mucho a ti, y el otro de cabello cobrizo y despeinado y ojos verdes. Veo como el que se parece a ti se lleva a tu amiga de cabellos despeinados cortos y de un negro intenso, y el de ojos verdes se va con la de cabello largo y café. Me que mirándote haber si hay algún chico que vaya por ti (que espero que no), pero no pasa nada, y entonces me decido. _Es mi oportunidad _Pensé, me cambio muy rápido y salgo de mi casa. Por suerte aun estabas cerca, estabas caminando muy despacio y con la mirada abajo, estabas triste.

– Hola – Dije después de haberlo dudado tanto, es la primera vez que te dirijo la palabra. Estoy muy nervioso

– Hola – Me respondiste en un tono muy triste, no me gusta verte así

– ¿Qué tienes? – Trate de sonar lo mas cortes, y fue entonces cuando no resististe mas y empezaste a llorar en mi hombro. Después de que te tranquilizaste, te separaste de mí rápidamente y te sonrojaste, hasta te pareciste a tu amiga que siempre estaba roja.

– Lo siento – Te disculpaste amablemente aun con los ojos llorosos – Se que apenas me conoces pero necesitaba desahogarme, me llamó Rosalie.

– Rosalie – Susurre ese nombre es tan hermoso – Me llamo Emmett – Vi como te quedaste mas o menos igual que yo, eso es raro… Oye espera dijiste "apenas me conoces" en lugar de decir "apenas te conozco"

– Es que ayer me di cuenta de que la persona que amo no me corresponde – Agachaste la mirada. Supe que tu ya tenias ojos para otra persona, pensaba en como levantarte el animo pero no se me ocurría nada

– Bueno la verdad es que yo también creo lo mismo, no se como decirle lo que siento – Voltee a otro lado, no quería que me vieras como lo que soy… un cobarde

– Y porque no solo se lo dice y ya – Tratabas de animarme – Solo ve a esa persona a los ojos y dile lo que sientes – Sonabas muy decidida pero había un toque de tristeza en tu voz

– Esta bien… ¡Rosalie te quiero! – te dije demasiado rápido, que pensé que no me entendiste

– Emm… Emmett yo también – Que acabas de decir, tu también

– La verdad es que siempre te veía cuan ibas al parque con tus amigos y cuando te iba a hablar te volteabas rápidamente y te ibas corriendo

No puede ser que idiota soy, sabia que por algo sentí que nunca me debía de haber idiota cuando la veía ,pero ella ya estaba aquí con migo

En ese momento nos miramos a los ojos y supe que estabas pensando lo mismo que yo. Juntamos nuestros labios y nos besamos. A partir de ese momento supe que había algo en nosotros que no me importaba que fuera pero me encantaba


End file.
